I'm What Dreams Are Made Of
by undeadshadows96
Summary: This is my first Jahvie fanfiction. Um.. Jayy meets Dahvie in high school. Jayy instantly takes a liking to Dahvie. Will things lead to more then friends or will Jayy be lonely forever? *WARNING WILL CONTAIN SMUT IN LATER CHAPTERS*
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm What Dreams Are Made Of**_

Chapter 1

Jayy's POV

I woke up to the sound of my phone going off. I groaned and rolled over to see who was calling me. I looked at the screen it was my best friend Jeffree Star. I answered with a groggy "Hello" The thing about Jeffree is he is perky no matter how early it is. "Hey Jayy-Jayy, you ready for school?". I groaned I hated school. I was made fun of for being gay and being different. I sighed and said "Not really but I have to go." Jeffree and I have been friends since I moved here a year or two ago. "Jayy did you hear there is gonna be a new student today?" I perked up a little "Wait we haven't had a new student since I moved here awhile back." Jeffree laughed "Jayy get your ass ready so we aren't late again cause I know you take forever to get ready" with that he hung up. I groaned and got outta bed, I went into the bathroom to shower. I quickly showered and changed into some knee ripped skinny jeans and a ripped shirt.

I walked to the bus stop to meet up with Jeffree. I saw Jeffree running towards me and the next thing I know was being hugged/tackled to the ground. I laughed and gently pushed Jeffree off me, "Jeffree get off me". He laughed and got up helping me up as well. I brushed myself off and waited for the bus chatting with Jeffree. The bus pulled up and stopped so me and Jeffree could get on. We took our usual seats in the back of the bus chatting, joking and laughing. When we arrived at the school and I went to my locker, once I had everything I had I said good bye to Jeffree and went to my first class of the day. I took my seat in the back of the room. I pulled out my lyric notebook to write songs when I heard the teacher ask for everyone's attention. I reluctantly looked up to see a new kid standing there nervously. I noticed the teacher scanning for an empty sit.

I started writing when I heard the teacher say "Well there is an empty seat next to Mr. Monroe there in the back." I saw him sit in the seat in the seat beside me. He smiled shyly at me and my first thought was he was so adorable but I would never be able to have him, because he is probably straight as can be. I looked down and started writing in my song book when I felt eyes looking over my shoulder. I looked over and seen Dahvie watching me write. "So.. um.. you write music?" He asked me shyly. I said "Yeah I do." "Oh cool." He smiled slightly and I just couldn't stop thinking how cute he is.

**A/N: Well, welcome my first Jahvie I hope you guys like it. I'm sorry if it sucks. Please be kind.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm What Dreams Are Made Of**_

Chapter 2

Dahvie's POV

"Um.. you're name is Jayy right?" I asked shyly. He nodded in response. Once the bell rang he stood up and I noticed he was a little taller then me. He looked at me and smiled. "Hey, you just gonna stare at me all day or you gonna let me show you around. I laughed and stood up. I let him show me around the school. I showed him my chart and apparently we had all the same classes together. I wasn't complaining he seemed like a nice guy and a good friend. The next two periods seem to drag on forever then the bell finally indicating it was lunch. I followed Jayy into the lunch room I seen a guy dressed in all pink with pink hair and heels, waiting for us at a table.

Jayy practically dragged me over to the table. Jayy started talking to the guy in pink and said "Dahvie this is Jeffree Star, he is my best friend." Jeffree smiled and said "So you must be the new guy, huh?" I bit my lip and nodded not knowing what to say. We all walked up into the lunch line to get food. We sat down and started eating, while Jayy and Jeffree where talking I was sitting there thinking. "Hey, Dahvie are you okay, you seem to be zoned out?" I heard the concern in Jayy's voice "Yeah I'm fine just thinking" I said. I heard the bell ring it was time for Math. Jayy showed me where the classroom was and we took our seats in the back. I took out a notebook and started writing some lyrics down I had in mind.

(A/N: I am lazy so I am gonna skip to the end of the day)

-**Time lapse: end of the day-**

I swung my locker door open and shoved the books I didn't need into the locker then shoved the ones I needed into my backpack. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and headed out the door. I pulled my iPod outta the pocket of my skinny jeans and shoved the ear buds into my ears drowning out the world. I was about to round the corner of when I felt a hand grab my shoulder. I jumped nearly dropping my iPod. I turned around to see Jayy standing there. I gave him a confused look and he smiled at me. "Um.. I was trying to find you after school but you already left, I was gonna ask if you wanted to hang out?" I smiled "Sure, my house is just around the corner." We walked the rest of the way to my house. I opened to the door to be greeted by my mom. "Mom, this is Jayy I met him at school he was one of the people who talked to me." I threw my backpack down and ran upstairs with Jayy following behind. We sat and played Xbox for a couple hours. My mom called us down to eat dinner so we shut the system off and went down to eat. After Jayy said he had to leave. Once Jayy left I went upstairs and showered and jumped in bed. I fell asleep almost instantly.

**A/N: Hi guys I am so sorry it took me forever to write this I kept getting stuck and I didn't know what to write. I am sorry if this chapter is shit I wasn't sure what to with it. Sigh. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It will get better. I promise. Any here is chapter two read comment favorite rate idc just lemme know what ya think :3**


	3. Chapter 3

Jayy's POV

-A week later- (A/N: I am just gonna fast forward a tad)

Dahvie and I have been getting along great. We realized we have a lot in common. Him and Jeffree even seem to be getting along well. Anyways this bring me back to were we are now I am sitting here at lunch with my two amazing friends. Jeffree snapped his fingers in front of my face to get me attention. "Huh, what? Sorry"  
"Jayy-Jayy what's wrong you seem upset or something."  
"No just got lost in thought, sorry Jeffree"

Dahvie smiled a little and said "Don't we have music class today?" I nodded he seemed happy about that. When the bell rang I stood up and walked to music class with Dahvie. We were laughing and joking bout random things. I walked into the music room and took a seat in the back.

Dahvie sat down next to me. I took out my lyric book and started writing more lyrics down as the teacher explained we had a project coming up and we had to work in groups. I looked at Dahvie and said "We could always work together?" "Sure Jayy, that seems like a good idea" I smiled at him and he smiled back. Damn he is fuckin adorable I thought to myself to bad he's straight.

-Time Lapse: After School-  
I was blasting music off my iPod ignoring the world when I felt to arms wrap around my waist I jumped then realized it was Dahvie I relaxed a little and turned around to give him a hug. "Hey Dahv" "Yes Jayy?" "Why didn't you just tap me on the shoulder instead of scaring the shit outta me" He shrugged "I dunno felt like doin something daring" "Well wanna come over and we can work on our project together?" "Sure" I smiled a little and we walked to my house making small talk and joking.

We got to my house and my mom instantly greeted him with a hug. I giggled at Dahvie's face when my mom gave him a hug. Once my mom realized Dahvie we went upstairs to my room. I sat down at my desk and Dahvie sat on my bed. "So..do you wanna start that project?" He nodded and I went in my closet and pulled out my guitar. I handed him the guitar and took a spot next to him. He started to play a few notes and we started to sing.  
"Be careful what you wish for...

It might come true...  
Your imagination...  
Could be the death of you...

_[x2:]_  
Na na na na na na na na,  
Na na na na na na na na.

You can,  
Have it all...  
If you,  
Stay with me.  
I will,  
Grant your every wish,.  
And your fantasies...  
You're sad,  
And broken hearted.  
Promise,  
I can mend it.  
Your Dreams,  
Comin' true,  
And I'll break in I know...  
(I'll break in I know...)

I'm so lush,  
I'm everything you want.  
I'm your fantasy...  
I'm What Dreams Are Made Of!  
You want me.  
Can't resist me...  
You know that,  
I'm What Dreams Are Made Of"

I leaned in closer to Dahvie with our lips just inches apart.

**(A/N: Cliffhanger :3 anyway here is Chapter Three hope you enjoy. Comment letting me know your guys opinions.)**


	4. Chapter 4

_What Happens On Tour, Stays On Tour_

Chapter 4

Syn and Zacky were still sitting on the tour bus alone. Zacky was feeling a bit uncomfortable after the last time him and Brian were alone. Brian looked at Zacky and said "Hey Zacky, wanna see who can drink who under the table?" Zacky agreed and grabbed the bottle of Jack Daniels outta the mini fridge. Brian set up the shot glasses and Zacky handed over the bottle of Jack. Brian poured the shots and handed one to Zacky. They counted to three in unison then downed the shots. They continued to down shots till the bottle was almost gone. "T-this is fun" Zacky managed to slur in his drunken state of mind. Zacky and Brian took a couple more shots then Syn tackled Zacky on the couch pinning his wrists above his head. Zacky's eyes widen in fear and slurred out "B-Brian what are you-" he was cut off by Syn catching his mouth in a kiss.

Zacky tried to push Syn off him but not only was he taller but he was stronger then Zacky. Syn repined Zacky's wrists tighter and started kissing his neck. Zacky was drunk but not enough to have sex with his best friend. Syn bit down on his neck causing a slight moan to escape his lips. Zacky was starting to feel his dick getting hard. Brian kept biting and sucking on Zacky's neck making Zacky moan. Brian held Zacky's wrist with one hand and travel the other down Zacky's body. Zacky finally gave in knowing it wasn't gonna do any good to struggle. Syn unbuttoned Zacky's skinny jeans pulling em off. Syn released Zacky's hands to pull off his shirt. Zacky pulled off Brian's shirt and jeans quickly leaving him only in his boxers. Syn pulled off Zacky's boxer and licked from the base of his length to the tip causing Zacky to moan and jerk his hips up.

Syn smirked and pinned Zacky's hips down. Syn took Zacky's length all the way in his mouth sucking and teasing Zacky. Syn was sucking fast and hard causing Zacky to be a panting moaning mess. Zacky felt the heat rising in his stomach and whispered "I'm close" Syn just smirked and removed his mouth causing a little whimper from Zacky. Syn shoved his finger in Zacky's mouth and said "Get em nice and wet" Zacky did as he was told. When Syn felt that his fingers were wet enough he pushed one inside Zacky causing Zacky's breath to hitch in his throat. Syn waited for Zacky to adjust then started pushing his finger in and out. Soon enough he put a second one in scissoring and stretching Zacky.

When Brian felt Zacky was stretched enough he shoved his dick in all the way. Brian waited for Zacky to adjust then started thrusting in and out slowly at first then faster till there was a steady fast past. Syn stopped long enough to re-angle his hips and thrust back into Zacky, Syn must have hit the sensitive bundle of nerves because Zacky let out a scream of pleasure. Zacky felt that familiar heat again and whispered "Brian I am close to coming" Syn smirked and said "do it come for me" Zacky cummed all over his and Brian's stomach's. After a couple more sloppy thrust Syn cummed filling Zacky's tight ass with his cum. Syn slowly pulled out and staggered to the bathroom to clean up. Zacky was in complete confusion of what just happened but he was feeling way to tired to figure it out. Syn quickly showered and went to lie down on his bunk. He passed Zacky and noticed he was fast asleep. Soon after Syn laid in his bunk and fell asleep pretty quickly.

**A/N: Alright so this is my first slash story and I'm sorry if it sucked. I wasn't planning to have the chapter this long. Well I hope you guys like it. Let me know what ya think. Okie bye. P.S. ****Song credit to help me through this was Jeffree Star – Legs Up.**


End file.
